Gay Friend/Mexican
Gay Friend Plot Jeb and George try out for the football team. Jeb gets on the team but George doesn't. He meets Lil' Tony Blair , who also didn't make the cut. George tells him they didn't make the team because they're too good for it "they'd have to redesign the scoreboard to count all the points we'd be making." Lil' Tony is facinated by this logic and the two become fast friends, and before long Tony developes a crush on George. The two decide to become cheerleaders. George's parents don't approve of George and Tony's friendship because Tony is british. Tony's mother doesn't like George either and the two are told they can no longer see eachother. This doesn't stop them from working on their cheer routine, but at the game George Sr. commences "operation tranquilize everyone who saw my son do all that gay stuff." George is upset that his dad ruined his routine. George Sr. tells him that when he was young he was sexually attracted to George Washington, and when he grew up he dug up Washington's body and, along with some other ex-presidential body parts, created his wife, Barbara Bush. Meanwhile Condi, Rummy and Cheney are bored without Lil' George around. They decide to start hanging out with Lil' Barack Obama . Barack has them help him build a house for "Habitats for Humanity". The cronies burn it down for the insurence money. They use the money to buy scooters. Characters *Lil' George *Lil' Tony *Jeb Bush *Barbara Bush *George Bush Sr. *Lil' Rummy *Lil' Condi *Lil' Cheney *Lil' Barack *Impeach Pit Waitress Mexican Plot George's fish "Fishy" dies. His parents warn him that if he neglects his chores again, they will cancell MLK Day. At lunch the gang talks about how much they hate doing chores and George devises a plan. They hire Mexican's to do their chores for them. George Sr. and Barbara are okay with this, but George forgets to feed his Mexican and he dies. Characters *Lil' George *Barbara Bush *Jeb Bush *George Bush Sr. *Lil' Rummy *Lil' Condi *Lil' Cheney *Raul *Mr. Rumsfeld *Mrs. Rice *Darth Cheney Pop Culture References *In "Gay Friend" the Lil' Bush Band (and Tony) dress as WHAM! *Lil' Tony's T-Shirt that says "Choose Lil' George" parodies the famous WHAM! T-Shirt "Choose Life". *The jukebox in the Impeach Pit is the real-life brand Wurlitzer. *George's shirt "Tony Toni Toné" is a reference to the R&B band of the same name. Trivia *The staff recieved a letter from a little Mexican girl asking them to explain why the kids wanted Mexican's to do their chores. *Creator Donick Cary was flattered to see a young boy on YouTube singing "Special Buddies", the song from the episode. *During the music video in "Gay Friend" the gang wear T-Shirts with phrases on them. *George's shirt reads: Lil' Tony Lil' Toni Lil' Toné *Tony's shirt reads: Choose Lil' George *Rummy's shirt reads: Lil' Rummy Says Attack *Condi's shirt reads: Lil' Condi Says Relax *Cheney's shirt reads: Lil' Cheney Says Rererere *This is the first episode that features George in a seemingly flirtatious friendship, later he would have the same type of relationship with Lil' Zac Efron in St. Patrick's Day *This is the only time we see the inside of Rummy's house. *Lil' George's tagline for "Gay Friend" is "Tonight's Episode: The one where I learn to use a bedazzler." *His tagline for "Mexican" is "This episode: The one where I get an awesome tan." *The opening credits gag is Lil' George chopping down the tree that holds the Lil' Dems treehouse. Images tumblr_mrpkb3JaEI1s3kflno1_400-1.png tumblr_mqu3aefr0p1s5z4l7o1_500.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 4.54.13 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 9.11.24 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 9.18.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 9.56.38 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 10.01.47 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 10.04.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-28 at 10.15.06 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 2.25.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 7.32.45 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 7.48.15 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-04-29 at 8.33.44 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 12.52.01 AM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 4.50.37 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-02 at 4.56.12 PM.png Screen Shot 2014-05-04 at 1.49.41 AM.png Category:Episodes Category:Episodes About Friendship Category:Episodes About Romantic Drama Category:Episodes About Death